


Incredible Things

by Professor_Snogbox



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Eventual Johnlock, Fluff, M/M, WIP, in their heads
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4856330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Professor_Snogbox/pseuds/Professor_Snogbox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inside the minds of John and Sherlock from after their first meeting and beyond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You look like my next mistake

**Author's Note:**

> This is the night after John meets Sherlock for the first time and he is thinking about what his life could be like if he moved in with him.  
> The story is loosely based off Blank Space by Taylor Swift.

_Nice to meet you, where you been?_

_I could show you incredible things_

_Magic, madness, heaven, sin_

_Saw you there and I thought Oh my God, look at that face_

_You look like my next mistake_

_Love's a game, wanna play?_

* * *

 

John sat in his miserable flat looking dejectedly at his computer screen. This man was brilliant. John had always thought of himself as intelligent, what with being a Doctor and all, but also in other parts of his life. Being in the army and calling the shots, as it were, was one of the hardest things John had ever done mentally and physically. He had needed to know all the right information at all the right times. But even in his day-to-day life he knew there was something about him that set him apart. Yes, he knew to look both ways before crossing the road but he also knew instinctively which vehicle was going where and when.

Sherlock was different. It wasn’t the day-to-day things that he knew about, it was people. Not in the “this is when I ask how your day was” way but the “I know your entire life story” way.

That scared John, and he didn’t get scared easily. Sherlock had looked at him and known his entire life and his family. He had known things old friends like Mike didn’t know because of the army procedure of keeping everything private. John briefly wondered if he had looked him up but then how could he have? He didn’t know that it would be John Watson who walked through the doors that afternoon and he certainly didn’t have time to look him up on his phone. John was intrigued by the fact that out of 243 types of tobacco ash, Sherlock could apparently know which was which and who had what.

The most intriguing thing that John found about Sherlock was him. Just him, sitting in the lab chair deducing everything and looking like he ruled the world. John couldn’t compete with that and he wondered how he was going to survive when he moved in with him. But he hadn’t decided yet had he. In reality he knew that he couldn’t stay in his current state. He was tired and bored and all round ready to leave but he also had no idea who this man was. He was intelligent and clearly knew how to find a body so who’s to say that he would survive Sherlock Holmes.

What would his future be like if he did move in with him? Infinitely better than he stayed here, he knew that for sure, but what had he said about not talking? A bit of peace and quiet now and then would be appreciated but he had only been living here for a few months and already he wanted to leave. He figured it would be easier to afford and not having to do the grocery shopping all the time would be nice but would that out way a weird flat mate. John knew that he wasn’t a bad bloke but what if he ended up hating John. Working at the clinic had meant odd shift times and he still had frequent nightmares and for all the greatness Sherlock had he couldn’t possibly know that. Could he? John hadn’t thought that he would know about Afghanistan and he was wrong so maybe Sherlock assumed that he would have nightmares.

His past was so tortured but maybe Sherlock wouldn't care. He looked like he had been rejected over and over and was waiting for someone to find him in the dark. That's where he is right now. The dark. As John grew older and more wary, he felt the madness creep in and start to take over. He looked over his shoulder at least 50 times a day and constantly questioned peoples motives, so why was Sherlock different? Was it the fact that he could see how sad Sherlock was recognised something in himself? He knew that he had nothing to be ashamed of and honestly questioned why he was like this and how he could change it but not even therapy was helping at this stage. Throughout his life he had always wanted more, wanted something that was a challenge. That's why had had gone the Afghanistan. He was chasing the feeling of being needed and useful. He looked at Sherlocks blog again and felt so inferior. But he had wanted him to be his flatmate. Hadn't he? Or was he just as desperate? John wondered what else was going on in that brilliant mind and how he dealt with it. He wanted to be there when the facts won't stop pouring out of his mouth and in his old age when he was still able to watch the world with his sharp eyes and know who had what for breakfast. John jolted out of the fond thoughts of the future and wondered how he started thinking of their future together when they hadn't even had a proper conversation yet.  

It was his face. How could a beautiful face have such a magnificent mind behind it? The way Sherlock had looked at him was beyond mesmerising. John felt as though he could look into his eyes all day and still not know what colour they were. John knew that it would be dangerous to live with a man who had winked when exiting the room and leaving him breathless but how could he not? He looked ethereal with his dark curls and pale skin and lithe body that would glow under Johns - John tried to stop thinking then and focused on the article in front of him. Was there anything this man didn’t know? It was like he could look at anyone and completely unravel them. He had certainly left John unraveled, wanting more, waiting.

John closed the laptop and moved to his bed. Pulling down the covers and sliding in between John realized that he actually already had made up his mind about moving in, and Sherlock probably already knew what his answer would be.


	2. Let's Be Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Into Sherlock's mind after the first case

_New money, suit and tie_

_I can read you like a magazine_

_Ain't it funny, rumors fly_

_And I know you heard about me_

_So hey, let's be friends_

_I'm dying to see how this one ends_

_Grab your passport and my hand_

_I can make the bad guys good for a weekend_

* * *

For all he was worth, Sherlock had known exactly what was going to happen. He knew John would ask about his dating life, that he would forget his cane and that he would save him for the first time that night. John had tried to impress Sherlock with the analysis of the body and the murderer but truth be told, Sherlock was already impressed.

Sherlock knew that around the criminal investigation area of the city he was well known and un-liked. He knew exactly the type of person people thought he was but he also knew that they were wrong. When John physically saved him that night, Sherlock couldn’t sleep. He normally didn’t didn’t sleep when on a case but he wasn’t on one at the moment and he was still awake. He felt like a teenager who had just had their first conversation with their crush without messing up a word. He knew it was wrong but he couldn’t stop thinking about this quiet, unassuming man and what was going to happen next.

For the first time, Sherlock knew that this was the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He wanted to travel and look at art and make love and -- be sick. Sherlock had never felt quiet so strongly for a person after knowing them for such a short amount of time and he certainly didn’t think of them in a positive light. Come to think of it, he hadn’t felt this happy, or giddy, since Victor and that was due to the haze of drugs surrounding him at the time. Victor had never openly expressed his love for Sherlock because he didn’t have any. He liked a quick fuck and then buggered off leaving the drugs behind but Sherlock had been attached. He thought that the man loved him because he kept coming back but the only reason he did was because Sherlock was his best client, always “buying” the most and offering himself up without asking questions. Would John ask questions? Would he ask to kiss him or just go for it? He would say yes of course, if John did ask but would he even consider asking? He couldn’t stand the thought that maybe, just maybe, this man could love him back.

He curled on his side and stared at the wall and fought the butterflies in his stomach that threatened to make an appearance. He couldn’t possibly worth the trouble, could he? He was too pale, too skinny, too fast, too possessive and he was sure that within the next month, John would tell him these things and more. 

But the first time he looked at John had been like a breath of fresh air. He was everything Sherlock had ever wanted in a friend. First, he was a soldier and therefore could intimidate criminals and protect Sherlock if they ever got too violent. Second, he was short. He made Sherlock look taller which gave him an added bonus of intimidation himself. He was also, handsome. He was older, yes, and had wrinkles lining his face already but Sherlock had never been more attracted to a person. He supposed that he had never wanted just a friend. He wanted a significant other, a partner, a _best_ friend. Could John be that person? Did he want to be?

No, Sherlock thought, he’s Captain John Watson of the Fifth Northumberland Fusiliers, he wouldn’t want Sherlock Holmes, ex drug addict and “Consulting Detective”. The more he thought about it, the more stupid that title sounded in Sherlock’s mind compared to John. Wonderful, strong, brave John Watson. He would want someone of the same caliber, someone who knew right from wrong and left from right and presumably, someone who knew about the stars.

He gave it a month. He would take John with him to everything and show him amazing things, then he would mess up and they would have their first proper fight and John would leave. That’s how it always went in Sherlock’s mind. That was why he always pushed people away. They would like him, or more importantly, his mind, for a short amount of time, get fed up and leave.

John looked at him now and even though at the moment he thought he was amazing, give him time and he’ll come to realise that he’s not worth the trouble and he would leave. It wouldn’t be a burden on him because he would justify it with having already saved him once.

Sherlock sighed, rolled onto his back and started mapping the cracks in the ceiling. He was done in a matter of seconds but he wondered if John would want to done the same with stars and if he did, would he join him.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor little naive John.  
> Thank you for reading! I really appreciate any feedback so let me know down below! I hope you enjoyed it! :)


End file.
